Aquarius
by Skilverlight
Summary: Once upon a time there was a young boy. He was born sickly and frail, growing up shunned and practically invisible by the tribe he was born into. He would spend hours watching the sea daily, however, the boy had a single wish; one that he's dreamed of since he was a child. That wish was to one day swim in the sea.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 1618

Pairing: AoKuro

I'm sorry, this is probably insanely weird. AU to the max. Idea has been floating around in my head for a little over a month so here we go. Title entirely random, but do my titles ever have anything to do with my story usually?

Unbeta'd, will get around to looking over it.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a young boy. He was born sickly and frail, growing up shunned and practically invisible by the tribe he was born into. The boy could do very little and any attempts at manual labor generally led to him collapsing weeks at a time. He would venture off through the woods that separated their tribe from the sea and sit on the beach for hours watching the water and the birds that flew freely. He would watch as they dove into the ocean, retrieving one of the many fish that swam in its' waters.

He would often daydream, contemplating a variety of subjects as the waves lapped at his feet, wonder what it would be like to be healthy. However, the boy had a single wish; one that he's dreamt of since he was a child. That wish was to one day swim in the sea.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Warmth poured through open windows as a breeze swept the small sea-lining village, the sun high in a blanket of light blue and fluffy white clouds. Many villagers were long awake since dawn, foraging, fishing, and hunting. Some working the fields, while others cared for animals, made clothing, repaired homes, and other tasks required to keep the village alive and thriving. The elderly villagers taught the younger children history, teaching the legends of the world, and of a civilization that thrived on technology.

They would teach that thousands of years ago, the gods had become unhappy with human kinds advancements. They condemned the technology that they'd built over thousands of years themselves, and so punished them by melting the polar caps and sending down a never-ending sheet of rain. They taught that the science of that period had managed to enable humankind to breathe beneath water, and that is why they, the villagers, existed. After the gods had been satisfied, they'd taken the rain away, made volcanoes erupt, and once more created land masses.

The water people began to slowly come out of the water all across the world, bringing vegetation from the sea to spread across the lands. The gods granted the water people with new trees and animals and the land began to turn lush and green with trees and vegetation once more. The water people began to use these trees to make villages in fields, in forests, on beaches, and deserts. Tribes began to form and after several generations they became solely land-dwellers without the ability to breathe beneath water once more. However, not all the water people ascended to land, and so it is still legend today that they exist beneath the oceans' depths.

It was a story akin to a fairytale, and being the oldest tribe in existence, the Teikou tribe was looked up to and well-believed. Of course, there were also tribes that disregarded any of this or simply didn't care. They generally kept to themselves.

Another ripple of wind fluttered baby blue bangs, closed eyes opening to reveal just as blue eyes as the pale occupant sat up from bed. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he eyed the sun bearing through the window, lighting the floorboards of the small home. He shivered despite the warmth of the day before crawling out of the bed, changing his clothes, eating a little, and cleaning up. The first step outside of his small home had him squinting his eyes against the bright sun before he moved forward unnoticed. He walked to another building and entered, watching the children learn for some time before greeting the elder man when he dismissed them for an hour.

"Good morning, Tetsuya. Did you sleep well?"

The boy, Tetsuya, gave a small smile with a nod, "I did, Grandfather. I'm feeling well today."

The elder man gave a smile. It was sad, but the boy had been born sickly. The others' of the village claimed it a curse of his mothers' vivid curiosity. She often wandered to the sea and came back late at night. They claimed that Tetsuya was not her husbands' son, but the son of a water person and that the gods cursed her and he'd been born terribly fragile; they had not expected him to live more than a few days.

But now the boy was seventeen, and despite never growing better, had his mothers' very same curiosity. He looked nothing like his father, obtained his mothers' eyes, but she'd been quite a few shades darker in color than him, and her hair a rich black. His father also looked entirely different, darker than his mother yet with black hair and brown eyes. Another reason they believed that he was not his fathers' son.

The rumors did not bother Tetsuya, however. Instead he enjoyed the freedom of people believing he was the result of a curse—he himself cursed—and enjoyed their blindness to his coming and going. He would wander to the ocean and remain there all day; his Grandfather would sometimes come to him, bring him food and water, and sit there with him for a time. At times they'd talk, but more often than not they'd sit in silence and listen to the sea and the wildlife.

After an hour the elder man would stand, gently place a hand on Tetsuya's pale blue hair, before making his way back to the village. Tetsuya would smile but his eyes would remain riveted to the deep blue in longing. The stories always piqued his curiosity; he would see the fishers go into the water, would stay beneath the surface for minutes at a time, and it made him curious.

He wanted to swim in the ocean, see what was beyond the surface. But he knew that he'd be unable to stay under for long, that with his weak constitution he'd be unable to carry himself through the water, and so the farthest he could truly go was to his knees.

Tetsuya bid his Grandfather a good day after sitting with him until the children returned. Leaving the building, he headed to the water as usual, knowing that even if he offered help he would be turned away and asked to find someone else to help. Such was a normal occurrence to him. He seated himself on the beach, watching birds dive before coming back up, as the water lapped at the shoreline in a gentle tease, and foam spread across the surface of the sand.

His Grandfather visited him sometime in the afternoon as per usual, sat with him in silence as they both ate a late lunch according to the sun that was beginning to cast an orange glow as it crossed the sky and every so slowly began to descend. The elder man kissed the top of Tetsuya's hair before murmuring, 'Don't stay out too late.' He omitted the known words of '_it's not good for your health',_ Tetsuya was already plenty aware of them. Then he was gone and the bluenette was left to his devices yet again.

Lying down, he crossed his arms beneath his head, eyes slipping shut as the gentle breeze caressed his skin, fluttered his hair and loose robe-like clothing. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he stirred hours later, sun beginning to dip, the ocean reflecting the sky and looking much like a blazing fire. Tetsuya sat up, recalling his dreams of swimming beneath the surface and he made a decision.

He stood, fingers deftly untying the robe. It dropped to the sandy beach, leaving him entirely nude as he walked forward in curiosity. He shouldn't do this, but, he felt he had to. The pull felt particularly strong after that dream, and he gave in.

The water was warm as it lapped at his feet, kissing his skin as he walked further and further; ankles, shins, knees, thighs, hips, waist, stomach, chest, shoulders. Inhaling softly he went under, feeling the water gently caress his body as he moved down, deeper. Opening his eyes was odd at first, the salt in the water strange, unusual but it did not burn. Not like when some of the villagers had ventured out for the first time, opened their eyes beneath and had come up with a gasp and eyes watering.

He smiled, seeing streaks of sunlight flashing through the water, seeing blue and orange and pink beneath the surface. He could see how vast and open it truly was, seeing several fish swim by before disappearing into the distance just as quickly. As the need to breathe grew, his smile fell flat and he moved to swim back to the shore. However a semi-large wave pushed at him, pulled as it drew back out to sea and left his limbs tired as he tried to force himself back to the surface, back to the shore.

Tetsuya reached for his throat, clasping his hand around it as if it would help keep what was left of his breath inside. Another wave hit him, though, knocking the breath from his lungs as he tried to claw to the surface. His vision grew dark, could see that the sky was growing darker as the sun set.

Tetsuya briefly thought of his stupidity; he knew he was too weak. Knew he'd lack of breath, knew that if the tide rose he would be unable to pull himself out. He shouldn't have gone deeper than what he usually did; but the moon had already begun pulling, strengthening the waves that gently lapped the beach during the day. He tried to breathe again, feeling the water choke him as his vision went completely dark, a single thought flitting through his mind as he fell unconscious.

'_Am I going to die here?'_

* * *

A/N: Should I continue? Or is it just too weird?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 1846

Pairing: AoKuro

_Sorry sorry, it took me awhile to get this written up. Had to finish my finals and now other things are coming up, so expect irregular updates. (Basically whenever I can get it written up, it'll go up.) On the other hand, the response the first chapter got was just, wow! I'm pleased, lol. Thank you everyone who reviewed, fav'd, and put it on their alert list! It means a lot to me!_

_Still probably marginally weird, but I think maybe next chapter it should be less so. Unbeta'd, will get around to looking over it._

* * *

The boy had fell asleep listening to the cresting water and cries of birds. He rested well; dreaming of submerging beneath the crisp blue and swimming farther and farther. He came upon the flooded ancient civilization's remains; the one from their stories and legends. Of advanced technology, towering buildings that reached towards the sky and wept as they could never reach it.

He met water people, swimming freely, still inhabiting the ancient buildings, coming and going as they pleased. They were happy, he could tell, and it reminded him of life on the surface; of the village he lived in and how everyone was happy regardless. The boy continued swimming, exploring until soon enough he felt the call to return, the call to reach the surface and breathe. He looked up and swam.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Water flew from Tetsuya's mouth, escaping his lungs as he lunged forward to _breathe._ He raised a hand to his burning throat, gasping and panting, inhaling large gulps of air in heaves. He lay back down after a moment, feeling lightheaded and dizzy from the lack of air. It was strange, he realized, because he swore it was just moments ago when he'd waded out to sea.

Had been moments ago since the tide caught hold of him and drug him down, had kissed him with intent to never let him free, and he had thought that that had been the end. That he would die as he blacked out and that his grandfather would realize that the boy was gone. But he was here, laying on the cool sand and catching his breath, his sore throat a testament to the salt water that he'd swallowed and choked back up, and when he opened his eyes the pale light of the moon lit his surroundings.

Tetsuya laid there for an undetermined amount of time, simply breathing and staring at the sky, shivering as the night breeze brushed over his skin; what was warm during the day was chilly during the night. He twisted his neck, glancing around for his robe, seeing it laying several feet away in an eerie white thanks to the silver lighting. He inhaled again, mentally preparing himself to sit up, and, once up, possibly stand; maybe crawl if he had to. Tetsuya winced, body lethargic and heavy as he moved to sit, flipping onto his hands and knees and crawling across the white sand inch by inch.

It's when he finally settles onto the sand, lifting his robe to shake the grains from the fabric and wrapping it around his skin that he catches movement from the corner of his eye. He jolts in shock, head whipping in the general direction of the sea as he scans the area. The water's dark, a mixture of black and blue; an ethereal mass of wonder and Tetsuya sees nothing. Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair, briefly looking up at the moon and when he finally has his bearings and stands, Tetsuya sees something; glittering droplets of sea defining the shape before it's gone and with it the adrenaline he felt.

He's forced to double over at a sudden fit of coughing, wheezing as he tries to breathe between each explosive bout and tears teetering on the edges of his lashes. Tetsuya feels a hand press to his shoulder, finds a wooden bowl of water in front of him when he opens his eyes and he takes it gratefully; carefully drinks the water between coughs until his throat is less sore and the scratch is gone. He's unsurprised to see his grandfather when he looks beside himself, the elder man wrapping a sheet around his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Eyes scan his form, worried over the coughing fit—he'll be condemned to bed for at least a week, he thinks—and the boys' shivering. Tetsuya's lips quirk, just slightly, into a smile and he nods.

"I'm okay, Grandfather," Tetsuya closes his eyes briefly as vertigo pulls at his consciousness, but he knows it wouldn't do to worry his grandfather more, so he pushes the feeling away. Reaching for the elder mans' hand, he gives a gentle squeeze, and the elder man finally gives in to the idea that he is indeed alright. The walk back is quiet and the only time they speak is when they part ways for the night, bidding goodnight as Tetsuya's left at his door and his grandfather walks further down to his own home.

He doesn't force away the dizziness when it comes to him a second time; instead he allows it to pull him to his bed where he feels ill but sleep comes to him easily. He dreams of going under and meeting his savior.

A week and a half passes before Tetsuya is able enough to leave the confines of his home, more-so his bed. The fever that'd been haunting him for the past week finally released its' hold, and while he's naturally pale, his skin is no longer reminiscent to that of death. When he leaves his home he breathes in the fresh air with a sigh, running a hand through his baby-blue locks as he proceeded through the village. A visit to his grandfather leads to them talking for a few hours, the elderly man double and triple checking Tetsuya's health.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. Your mother would never forgive me and you're all I have left of my daughter. I'm sure she would love to see you, now, though."

Tetsuya smiles and hugs his grandfather. "Thank you for caring," he murmurs, pulling back. They eat lunch together before Tetsuya wisps away like the air, following the scent of salt and water to the ocean as he usually does. Settling on the beach, he pursues his usual pass time of watching the cresting waves and the gulls as they fly overhead. Dark clouds hover in the far distance, rain a possible threat as the wind blows towards the village.

"I'll have to head back in a few hours," he murmurs, knowing that if he did otherwise, he'd be bedridden yet again for another week. It increases his hate for being so weak in constitution. He doesn't even realize it when he dozes off, a light nap compared to the deep sleep the last time he was here. It's probably only been twenty minutes before he feels a presence beside him and his eyes snap open in surprise when he feels wet fingertips trailing over his cheek.

Deep oceanic blue accented by dark mocha brown greets his eyes before the person jolts backwards; is quick to move away and surprises Tetsuya by jumping into the sea and doesn't come back after submerging. He raises a hand to trace the wet trail still upon his cheek; coming to the realization the skin was incredibly soft and not just due to the wet quality.

"Tall," he says in realization, as well as the fact that the person—he, Tetsuya corrects himself—had been wearing no clothing to speak of. That alone makes him curious; he's never seen this person and he briefly wonders if he was from a different tribe, or if what Tetsuya had seen that night had been this person. Which, Tetsuya thinks, would mean this person is of the stories; that water people most certainly did exist and he'd been saved that night by one. He spends the remaining hours watching the sea for any sign of him, but the roughening winds and darkening skies forces him to return home.

He tells his grandfather about it the next he sees him. The elder man does not seem surprised at all, on the contrary, he smiles and tells him, "So they love you as well, then." Tetsuya thinks he understands, from the stories of his mother, so he returns the smile with a quirk of his own lips. "Maybe," he says, because really he can't possibly know. The sea had promised to take his existence away that night, and yet he was here, existing and ever curious because he'd been saved. He was grateful.

Tetsuya spends time watching the ocean as usual once the rain has evacuated and left behind a scorching humidity that stole your breath with the least careless movement. Insufferable as it was, he sat on the sand, robe over his shoulders to prevent burning. Water lapped at his feet as he laid his head on his knees. A smile crosses his lips as he sees a flash of that deep blue for just a moment before it's gone just as quickly.

He wants to meet him. He will meet him, he muses, one of these days. If he has to go so far as to nearly drown himself again even. It's a surprise when he feels fingers again, tracing the skin of his cheek, sliding through his hair in a comforting if not curious gesture. When he opens his eyes the person does not flee, instead ocean blue eyes look at Tetsuya's baby blue eyes and he feels himself smile.

There is no tail or scales, simply dark skin over sleek muscles, though he doesn't miss what appears to be webbing between long fingers. "Thank you for saving me," Tetsuya murmurs, raising a hand to touch wet skin; he doesn't get a response but he sees the recognition in dark blue eyes that he understood what the pale boy said before pulling away from his touch. He's gone moments later and Tetsuya can't help but sigh. He'd finally met him; he wanted to know his name, though. Wants to know everything he can learn about the other.

The meetings are similar for weeks. Tetsuya dozes off and wakes to brief touches that last longer every consecutive time. It's only after Tetsuya grips his wrist and tries to stop him from walking away—even if his grip is weak and easily breakable—that he gets his name.

"Tetsuya," he murmurs, imploring for a name from the dark stranger. It's only after several minutes of silence before he replies, "Daiki." Tetsuya's grip slackens and Daiki pulls away. But he smiles as he watches the other's back as Daiki disappears into the ocean and he can't help the feeling that something pleasant would change his life.

Tetsuya falls asleep on the beach yet again days later. He wakes to, instead of wet caresses, dry touches. "Daiki," he asks before opening his eyes, and instead of oceanic blue and mocha he sees fiery red and bronze. It startles Tetsuya and he jumps backwards in surprise, away from the other persons' touch. He studies the person for a moment, biting his lips. He's just as tall as Daiki, but his hair is disarray and fierce red eyes stare back at his light blue. Black shorts and a red shirt tell Kuroko that he's not from around here, and he swallows nervously, "Who are you?"

The stranger stares at him for a moment before a grin spreads across his face and he answers, "Taiga of Seirin."

* * *

_A/N: Feel free to ask questions if anything confuses you! If it doesn't come up within the story I will answer you!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 1684

Pairing: AoKuro

_So I know this took me awhile to type up from the last chapter, but I've been trying to figure out how to cram it all into 3 more chapters (this one, and 2 more consecutively). I don't have the time to flesh it out further like I'd wanted. Please read the A/N at the bottom for more details on this._

_Thank you everyone who's following the story, reviewing and the like. Love you all. Shouldn't need to be saying this but I will anyway. Unbeta'd, will get around to looking over it._

* * *

The boy continually returned to the sea after that dream in hopes that it really hadn't been a trick of the mind. It was a saddening thought, and several times he'd padded out knee-deep in contemplation before returning to his seat on the beach. When he meets ocean blue eyes for the first time he's shocked, but he welcomes it. Welcomes the changes meeting them brings.

He doesn't expect to meet another person who walked the land like himself and they're different. Not like ocean blue, but crimson flame and vibrancy.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Tetsuya learns that Taiga's travelled from the north and happened to come across the pale teen on his way through—he hadn't known that a village had been nearby. The boy's grandfather openly welcomes Taiga hospitality, clearing out a dusty, unused room in the resident school building for him to stay in while he remains. Tetsuya's not too keen on this however; Taiga seems to realize whenever he's around and follows which has gained him an unwanted and loud leech whenever he wants to simply watch the sea. Even more annoying, Daiki does not visit when the red head is around.

It's after a week that Taiga's curiosity gets the better of him after following Tetsuya to the beach. "Why do you sit here every day for hours on end? Don't you get bored?"

Tetsuya regards him silently, casting a glance to the red head before turning back to the sea. The waves are particularly high today, rising around three to five feet and the color is slightly muddy; he's aware it signifies a storm will soon be coming and that he should probably head back. The clouds were already starting to overcast. Tetsuya does not answer him in hopes that Taiga will leave him to sit in silence without needing to listen to the loud red head but his wish falls unheeded.

Taiga begins to speak and Tetsuya tries to tune him out, but with the way he leans over to poke and prod at Tetsuya when he does not respond prevents the bluenette peace of mind. It's with an exasperated sigh that he stands, the drop of rain slipping from his nose alerting him of the need to head back lest he get soaked. Tetsuya is pleased he's made it inside his door moments before it comes down in white sheets; he spends the next several hours watching the rain through the window and thinking of Daiki.

Its several days before the rain lets up yet again and the vulgar heat has decided to bid farewell to a more fall-like weather. There's a slight chill to the air but it's not cold and Kuroko wraps himself in a cloak to ward away another impending illness the change would bring. He doesn't spend time in the village or with his grandfather that morning; instead he heads straight to the beach where he's actually somewhat surprised to see a dark-skinned, sleek back as Daiki faces the water. Tetsuya is silent walking up to him, silent like he usually is and presence undetectable, and he drops to the sand besides Daiki without a noise.

He can't help the chuckle that bubbles from his lips from the squawk of surprise that erupts from the other; it's the first time Tetsuya's heard a noise other than the monotone one-word answers he sometimes manages to pull from Daiki. He decides he enjoys it and he thinks of ways to pull more sounds from him like that, because while Daiki's a wonderful listener—it's odd being the more talkative person for once—Tetsuya wants to hear him speak more because he likes his deep, smooth, and slightly raspy voice. It's got an elegant tone to it that he doesn't hear from people in his tribe and Taiga certainly doesn't have the same low drawl that's enough to seduce every maiden he may meet and maybe even Tetsuya too. He's glad he's managed to avoid Taiga too; it's annoying when he follows Tetsuya to the beach and he's sure Daiki would have left the moment he heard the brash red head.

Instead, the surprise of finding Daiki on the beach makes Tetsuya happy and they sit there quietly for some time just enjoying the cooled air. He vaguely wonders if Daiki isn't at all cold being entirely nude but Tetsuya's also the only one who wears a coat until late fall so it's probably warmer for him than it is for Tetsuya himself. At some point he leans over, pressing his head against Daiki's arm.

Instead of being pushed away, they stay that way and Tetsuya dozes off. Daiki's warm beside him he shifts towards that warmth, semi-curling into a ball and half in his lap; the feeling of fingers running through his fringe doesn't much help and he falls into a deep sleep. He doesn't expect to wake in his bed later on but he does and his skin practically tingles because the warmth he'd felt from Daiki is gone, replaced by his own body heat cumulated from the blanket he's beneath. The warmth is different and unfulfilling in the way he'd felt from being next to Daiki, and it's almost depressing. But Tetsuya also has the feeling it won't be the last time he's in contact with him in that way so he doesn't let it bother him.

He knows Daiki's aware of his weak constitution, so he's a little curious if he carried Tetsuya back—he feels something bubble in his stomach at that thought, of Daiki walking back with Tetsuya cradled in his arms and entirely nude for the entire village to see—or if someone else had come along and carried him back. The soft snore from beside his bed gives him his answer, as he looks down the side and is presented with the view of a sleeping Taiga sprawled across the floor. Tetsuya feels a little annoyed; why couldn't he have gone back to his place within the school after leaving Tetsuya beneath the covers? But he can't be mad, not when Taiga was kind enough to do so, and if he asked himself, it was probably to make sure he was okay.

More questions arise, however, when he's left to think. Did Taiga see Daiki? Talk to him? Or did Daiki hear him coming and leave Tetsuya sleeping in the sand like the way he was generally prone to do? He's left with more questions than he has answers for no matter how many times he thinks, and really, it's a tad frustrating, but he's never thought of these kind of questions before. He honestly feels a little strange, a little weary at his thought process, because Tetsuya thinks he sounds, if only a little, _possessive_ of Daiki. He doesn't _want_ Taiga to meet him, let alone the fact that he doesn't answer just _why_ he sits at the Ocean every day.

Maybe he would've had no issues answering the questions before, because before he met Daiki, it'd been because of the pull he felt to the water and the beauty that came with it. But now, along with the pull, he goes just so he can meet Daiki again. It's a fascination stronger than he has for the sea which is kind of scary because he's _never_ felt this way about anything before.

Tetsuya frowns as he hears Taiga snore again, glancing at the window to find it getting to be roughly evening. He reaches a foot out to press his toes against the red heads' shoulder and _push_, getting a grunt of protest but also resulting in red eyes cracking open blearily. Taiga seems to stare at the ceiling for several moments before he takes notice of his surroundings and looks up. He seems to fluster when he realizes where he's at and that Tetsuya's staring him down with an expression that, while mostly blank, also doesn't seem too amused with him.

"Ah, sorry, I fell asleep waiting on you to wake up," he murmurs while sheepishly rubbing at the back of his head and all but avoiding looking Tetsuya in the eyes.

Tetsuya just sighs, crawling from the blanket and shuddering from the chilled air, and moves to another part of the room. Taiga sits and watches him silently, as if Tetsuya was some fascinating, ethereal being; it bothers him a bit too, because those eyes feel as if they're burning through his skin. Eventually he turns around, eyebrow rising as if to ask _you're awake now, so_ _why are you still here?_

Taiga doesn't seem to get the unvoiced question though; instead he launches into a conversation that has Tetsuya subtly annoyed. He's about to ask him to leave but stops short when Taiga asks, "Who was that guy you were with?"

Tetsuya inhales and licks his lips, debating whether to answer or not. But now he has an answer to his questions, somewhat. Taiga continues, though, complains how Daiki would not answer him, wouldn't say who he was, and for some reason Tetsuya feels oddly relieved. It's a little terrible of himself he realizes, but he really can't help it, and he decides he's not about to tell him about Daiki—it's none of Taiga's business. It's obvious to Tetsuya that Daiki is most probably something akin to being shy, what-with the way they'd met—of course, there are possible other reasons behind Daiki's behavior as well and Tetsuya's not one to assume.

Tetsuya finally gets annoyed enough by Taiga's badgering before he levels a blank stare at him and declares he's tired and that Taiga should _leave_ so he can rest. This time, he gets the hint, and rises from his spot on the floor with a muttered apology. Just as he's slipping out the door, Taiga stops to comment, "You should be careful about falling asleep on the beach, that guy might take advantage of you." He's gone before Tetsuya can think up a reply, but when he does he just sighs and thinks that maybe Taiga's the one he should be more wary of.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not going to have access to the internet or writing for a while, I'm pretty sure. I won't have a computer until I buy a laptop, which I'm not sure how long that'll be. I may or may not come back to this later on, when I can sit down and write again, but for now please bear with me as I wrap the story up. I have until the 27th to finish this story, so I'm going to try and update in a pattern of 5, 15, 25 or so, if not sooner on each. I have the ending written out already, so it's more or less to work up to it from now._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 2133

Pairing: AoKuro

_The "Fairy Tale" bit is at the end of this chapter. So don't fret, it's there. Next chapter will be the final chapter, and I hope to finish it before the 28__th__. Thanks again to everyone who's enjoying the story._

_Unbeta'd as per usual. [Edit: For some reason some of my words had been cut out from the posted version and I triple checked the document on the computer, and all the words were there. So it's been fixed.]  
_

* * *

While staying with the village, Taiga learns of the general upbringing and what's taught in school to the children. It's really not so much teaching as it is storytelling and passing on the beliefs to them; they believe because of the mysticism it brings to their life and the dreams that they'd maybe meet a water person, of what'd be like to be like them. It's not unusual to see the children playing in the nearby shallow pond—because the only time they're allowed into the ocean is when they're supervised by an adult for safety reasons—pretending to have fins, tails and flashy scales like a fish or sleek skin like a shark. They duck into the shallow water, holding their breath for as long as they possibly can before coming back up in laughter and giggles. He enjoys watching them at times, and he's even offered to take them to the ocean once or twice. The boys are rambunctious and the girls are sweet and he wonders if Tetsuya was like them when he was younger.

Taiga does not believe in these stories because he's been raised to believe otherwise. That these water people are just a silly myth and the tribes that believed in them were ignorant and foolish. Of course, he doesn't believe them to be ignorant and foolish, he just doesn't believe; it doesn't bother him that he stays with people who believe, and he thinks that it's actually incredibly intriguing to see the different way they live. Taiga's come to realize he harbors affection for one of these believers; it's not love yet, he thinks, but he also thinks that it could come to it in the future. However, he also thinks that there's a possibility the one he cares for, Tetsuya, cares for that other man in just the same way.

He recalls the way Tetsuya had uttered the name _Daiki_ when he'd first come upon him, recalls that Tetsuya seemed to be exasperated when Taiga found him and followed him to the ocean, that blue eyes watched the ocean almost expectantly; fondly even. Taiga isn't sure what to think when he's talking with Tetsuya's grandfather one day, talking about the different upbringings and what his own tribe thought of tribes like theirs when the elder man mentions something startling, "They are real you know, water people. Tetsuya's met one, possibly, no probably, half one, even."

Taiga is skeptical; shouldn't Tetsuya be able to swim, then? But Tetsuya himself has mentioned that he's almost drowned once, that he can't swim, and he's seen for himself the way how even getting damp has him coming down with an illness. The skepticism is probably clear on his face, because the elder man just smiles fondly and tells him that he doesn't have to believe him, he understands. Taiga's sure he does, because he's also just as sure that he's not the first non-believer to come through; however, he thinks he might be the only one who doesn't think they're all crazy for what they believe in.

When it's time for the children to come back, he thanks the elder man for the talk to which he's told that it was enjoyable for him as well, before Taiga leaves. He follows the well-worn path he's realized Tetsuya to take, taking in the sounds of nature, the sounds he knows, has learned, that Tetsuya is drawn to. Taiga's pretty sure he's never met another person who gravitated towards nature like the pale boy and it adds to the intricacy of his personality; Tetsuya may seem dull and single-minded but Taiga's encountered brief instances of sarcasm-laced wit and the occasional conversation that allows a deeper insight to the boys' personality.

Tetsuya's meanwhile settled onto the beach, unaware of the conversation between Taiga and his grandfather, that Taiga's learning Tetsuya's habits and following him without him being there to lead the way. He feels his stomach flutter when he sees familiar deep blue and he's unable to contain the smile slipping onto his features when Daiki extracts himself from the water and moves to settle besides Tetsuya on the beach. Tetsuya can't help but wonder if the sand sticking to his skin is annoying, but he doesn't ask. Instead he simply enjoys the comfort being near Daiki brings.

He feels particularly adventurous today, slowly reaching a hand to grasp one of Daiki's and remaining still long enough to see that he wasn't going to pull away, even with the twitch that felt as if he'd wanted to. Instead, Daiki watches Tetsuya closely to see what he's planning to do, and arches an eyebrow when Tetsuya spreads Daiki's fingers and carefully rubs the webbing between his fingers in curiosity. When he does this, he can see the skin is partially see-through, because he can see his own fingers from the opposite side and it's not really a shadow. He sees Daiki shift to trail his own fingers between Tetsuya's, sees the way ocean blue eyes narrow slightly when he doesn't find the same webbing.

Tetsuya can't help but laugh, leans down to press his lips to the soft membrane between fingers and murmur that he, that the people who lived on the land had no need for the same webbing; that they didn't stay beneath water for extended periods of time quite like Daiki does. Daiki seems to accept this, continues tracing between Tetsuya's fingers which are significantly smaller than his own, before he retracts, looking up and expression alert. Tetsuya is confused, also looking around, but neither sees anything or anyone for that matter and so Tetsuya ignores it, even though he feels as if they're being watched.

He moves his fingers to glide up the dark skin of Daiki's arm, tracing patterns into the warm flesh before leaning on him in comfort. He's a little surprised when the arm besides his head moves and he slips to rest against Daiki's side, pulled closer when his arm settles around his back and side comfortably. Tetsuya snuggles into his skin, breathes in his scent of salt and water and just _Daiki_, tantalizing and not overpowering. He almost dozes off when a soft rumble echoes beneath his ear, from within Daiki, and he gets the lovely surprise of him starting a conversation instead of Tetsuya.

It starts as simple curiosity, he's told, of wondering why on earth a land-walker's in the water when they can't swim. He'd been swimming, heard the thrashing, and stumbled upon Tetsuya. Had watched as he tried to breath, clawed at his throat, before his body had gone slack, had started to sink as he blacked out. Daiki had planned to leave him, to let him sink to his death, thinking Tetsuya foolish for even coming into the water when it was so obvious he couldn't swim. He'd turned to leave but had stopped, had the gut feeling that he'd regret it if he left him to the waters' grasp and so he'd saved him.

He'd forced air into his mouth, pressed down on his chest until he'd jolted upwards, the sea leaving him to live and Daiki to have saved him. Daiki had been surprised at the sudden movement, had jumped away and back into the water, only coming back up to check the other before diving again when the sound of movement came from the trees and grass and alerted to impending company.

Daiki tells Tetsuya that he doesn't like land-walkers, they annoy him for reasons he can't explain, but Tetsuya himself is different. He tells him that his childhood friend, Satsuki, says that you can't help who you're attracted to, and that it wouldn't be odd to care for someone that walks on land ("They're not very different from us, really," he imitates). She has an odd brand of wisdom that steers the people around her in the right directions and he can't deny she's great to be around until she goes all analytic on him. Tetsuya enjoys listening to their childhood antics, listens to Daiki describe what she looks like, and about their society and how it works.

He learns that they refer to themselves as Altum and that the men are called Amnis and the females are called Nymphae. There's not really a structure to the society they live, though from what Tetsuya's heard that it's not all that different than a Tribe, with both beliefs and non-beliefs. The Alti have multiple societies of their own, spread out all over the place (he's not specific but Tetsuya understands because again, it's much the same with Tribes.) Really, they sound almost identical, which he thinks that may lend hand to the fact that Tribes were said to be the Alti in the past that had descended to land.

They talk until nightfall, the temperature dropping, Tetsuya shivering at Daiki's side and wondering how on earth the man wasn't cold while wearing absolutely no clothing. But Tetsuya can imagine that the sea probably gets colder than the air, because the sea freezes in winter and it's colder the deeper you go, and while he's never asked just how far down they live, he knows Daiki's at the very least probably seen the ocean floor. He can't help, at the very least, feel that he's warmer wrapped into Daiki's side than he'd of been otherwise, but Daiki seems to take notice of his shivering.

"You should go home, you're cold," Daiki says, though he makes no move to retrieve his arm. Instead, Tetsuya feels a slight squeeze that loosens after a moment, obviously leaving the option to decide if he's going to move yet or not. Tetsuya decides that no, he doesn't want to move, and instead he practically crawls into Daiki's lap and rests against him. Daiki's arm wrap around his waist, holding Tetsuya closer and tries to keep him warm, even though he thinks that it'd be better if he headed back. The prying eyes he's felt periodically through-out the day doesn't help either.

If anything, it makes him want to get up and leave, because while being with Tetsuya is one thing, being around others is another. It's probably that redhead, he thinks, that's been sticking to Tetsuya in a way that Daiki's not too sure he likes. Tetsuya doesn't seem too fond of him either from the light complaints now and then and the annoyed glances when he's waiting for Daiki on the beach, knowing he won't come up with others around.

When it finally becomes too cold for Tetsuya to hide his shivers, Daiki tightens his hold, lifting him as he stands. Tetsuya makes a noise in surprise, feels nothing beneath his feet until Daiki lowers him back to the ground to stand on his own feet. He's confused until Daiki specifically says to go home, that he'd get sick at this rate, that if he gets sick he can't come and then he won't be able to meet with Daiki, so Tetsuya reluctantly agrees because while stubborn, Daiki's logic makes sense. He can't help but smile when he feels a touch to the top of his head, brief and definitely not his hands, that causes his stomach to whirl and he pulls away with a soft, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tetsuya walks towards the tree line and stops to watch Daiki descend into the water. It's only once he's entirely submerged that Tetsuya turns once more and walks into the darkened canopy. It's remarkably quiet, and he thinks that it's probably because the creatures that would usually sound their calls at night are probably hiding from the cooling days, and it'd probably be smart if he himself followed those instincts because one of these days he feels he's going to get himself sick enough that rest isn't going to help. He's startled, however, when he hears grass moving, twigs snapping, and it's far too dark to actually see.

Tetsuya keeps walking, his pace faster now, but heart beating in his throat from paranoia; he can't help but wish that Daiki were with him. Tetsuya's never felt a chill quite like this one, and he jumps when he feels fingers curl around his wrist, stopping him where a gap in the canopy allows moonlight to hit the ground and he sees red hair. He's about to tell Taiga that there was no need to scare him when he's turned around and kissed soundly.

**X.x.x.x.X**

_The boy continually seeks out the ocean, seeks blue and mocha and change, seeks the security being around him brings. He learns of saddened jealousy when flame, red and bronze and different, seeks him instead. Flame kisses the boy with love and passion and regret because he knows the boy belongs to Ocean. He wants him to be happy._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 2091

Pairing: AoKuro

_Unbeta'd as per usual._

* * *

Winter arrives cold and unforgiving. Tetsuya's trips to the ocean grow fewer and farther between. At first he ventures out because the temperature is slightly warmer around the water than it is inland, but as the temperatures continually drop lower and lower, he finds that it's growing colder around the water. Daiki also does not appear as often now, because the wind is chilly and coming out of the water dripping wet proves to be uncomfortable.

It's relatively lonely not being able to meet, because while Taiga's around, the redhead does not bother him as often. After he'd kissed Tetsuya long, deep, and passionate, he'd been told that Taiga cared for him. He'd proven that he could be incredibly mature, however, when he'd said that he knew Tetsuya did not care for him like so, that he cared for Daiki, and that he would settle with being his friend. Tetsuya assumed that Taiga would be precarious around him for some time; instead the redhead was anything but and enjoyed the time he could be around Tetsuya before he grows annoyed.

Taiga seems to go through great pains to only hover around Tetsuya for a specific limit of time before he leaves. He seems to particularly enjoy showing up just to make Tetsuya food because he's noticed the boys' cooking skills are limited and Tetsuya doesn't deny Taiga is a phenomenal cook. It's just too bad that he also makes far too much for Tetsuya to eat himself too, so unless Taiga's also hungry, quite a bit seems to go to waste.

It's on a night where Taiga comes and cooks, staying long enough to see Tetsuya to bed before leaving that he receives a surprise. He's lying in bed dozing off but not quite asleep when he hears the slight squeak that comes with his door opening. He's not sure what he's expecting—maybe Taiga returning though he's almost sure that isn't so and his grandfather would most surely knock—but he finds that the silhouette of whoever it is is incredibly tall. The door closes just as quietly with that squeak before they step into a windows path and Tetsuya feels all tension leave him and a smile replace his features.

Daiki stands in the moonlight that filters through the window, just as naked as usual and goose bumps across his skin, but dry. Tetsuya welcomes him over, lifting blankets and gesturing for Daiki to join him. At first he seems unsure, but eventually he walks over, at first sitting on the side of the bed before shifting to lie beneath the covers. He's practically freezing Tetsuya discovers as a shiver rocks through his body, but he moves to lie against Daiki, nuzzling up to his chilled skin.

It takes a while before he's just as warm as Tetsuya, arms wrapped around the boy and pulling him tighter. Tetsuya relishes the contact, tilting his head to look at Daiki who's already staring down at him. He's a little surprised, maybe a little self-conscious too, but it passes just as quick when his face is close enough to feel his breath and rough yet soft lips press against his own. It's nowhere near as passionate as Kagami's had been but its better and a surge of affection courses through-out him from the contact.

They break away a moment later and Tetsuya snuggles into the hollow of Daiki's throat, heaving a content sigh and easily dozing off. Daiki's not there when he wakes so he questions the validity of the situation, questions if he was dreaming. He learns, however, that he hadn't been when Daiki returns once night's fallen and the village is silent. Tetsuya realizes he sleeps better now than he ever has before with Daiki's scent and heat and body enveloping him.

This continues through-out winter and into spring. Daiki would arrive in the middle of the night, crawl into the bed with Tetsuya, and be gone by morning. Kisses grew more frequent, ranging from innocent pecks to passionate kisses mixed with tongue and teeth and exploration. The night Daiki pinned Tetsuya to the bed, kissed him breathless, writhing as rapture he'd never felt before coursed through his body, proved incredible and the following morning Daiki was still asleep beside him when he woke.

Tetsuya felt more alive than he ever had and he knew it was obvious by the way Taiga and his grandfather would look at him. His grandfather once mentioned that he was practically glowing, a smile pressed to his lips and a knowing look in his eyes. Tetsuya had felt heat press against his cheeks but smiled softly in return.

Spring leads to the start of summer and the temperature rises to breathtaking. Tetsuya returns to visiting the ocean and waiting for Daiki. It's never a long wait; within ten minutes he spots mocha and deep blue rising from the water, wading to him and walking across the sand to sit beside Tetsuya. They sit in silence before Daiki suggests they go swimming.

Tetsuya looks at him as if he's lost his mind, but Daiki assures him he'll be fine, that he'll hold onto him and make sure Tetsuya doesn't go under. It takes persuading but he eventually agrees, allows Daiki to pull his flimsy clothing off before bringing him to the water. It's cool still, but not cold enough for Tetsuya to change his mind and he flushes in surprise when Daiki wades out where it starts to get deeper and falls backwards to float with Tetsuya atop him. It's a strange position but not uncomfortable and he finds the water lapping around their skin is relaxing.

Tetsuya finds his eyes closing, lulled by the movement of waves and the sound of Daiki's heartbeat. By the time several hours pass Tetsuya finds himself waking while leaning against Daiki in the sand while their feet are still in the water. Tetsuya, for some reason, feels as if he has an incredible amount of energy. As if he could get up and just run for miles and not be tired. It's a strange feeling because he's always felt—even if only a little—tired.

Daiki smiles at him, and Tetsuya realizes he looks healthier. His skin isn't as pale as it usually is and not pink like he usually would be from being in the sun all day otherwise. He enjoys feeling energy strumming through his body, smiles back at Daiki as he wraps his arms around him and leans against his chest. He hears Daiki mumble '_I wonder'_ but doesn't ask, which is just as well because that's all he hears from Daiki at all until they part ways for the night rather than Daiki following him back home today.

Tetsuya wakes the next day to summer rain. It makes the heat unbearable, steals his breath with every little movement with strong humidity. All he wants to do is lay there in bed and not move until he cools down. The rain eventually stops but it doesn't cool down. Tetsuya makes his way out of his home to greet his grandfather, at the very least.

He meets with the elder man less and less lately, and he feels a little terrible for it. But Daiki's taken a permanent residence within his mind and always thinks of him first and foremost. Tetsuya's grandfather greets him almost in surprise, and they sit down to chat. Tetsuya divulges how he'd let Daiki take him out into the water the previous day. Divulges that he'd felt alive and burning with energy unlike anything he's ever felt from the experience.

He gets a quiet '_hmm'_ in response but his grandfather remains quiet for some time. When he finally speaks it's like he's had a revelation, but he's smiling when he tells Tetsuya. "Go back into the water for a while," he says, "Maybe that's what you're missing."

It's a little cryptic and leaves Tetsuya confused, but when he meets with Daiki that afternoon and lets him pull him out to sea again. It's a bit different this time as he latches arms around Daiki's neck, keeps himself curled against his back as Daiki swims forward and around and just in any general direction. When they get closer to the shore and Tetsuya's sure he can touch and still be above the water, he clambers down from Daiki's back. He receives a confused look at first, but as Tetsuya wades and moves about, Daiki takes his hand and carefully helps him swim.

Daiki receives the most radiant smile he's ever seen from Tetsuya in return and it's dark by the time they clamber from the water. Daiki follows Tetsuya back to his home where they find food waiting no doubt thanks to Taiga as well as a note. Tetsuya's not sure whether he feels relieved or saddened after reading it; Taiga's moved on, continued his journey. He's happy Tetsuya's found someone who makes him happy, even if it's not Taiga himself. But he's okay with being his friend, and maybe when he comes back, he could meet Daiki.

Daiki comforts him, holds him to his chest and soothing rubs Tetsuya's back. He thinks he feels a drop or two of warmth slide against his skin but he's not sure. Tetsuya simply stays there breaths calm, before he pulls away saying it'd be a waste to not eat the food. So they eat and Daiki admits that it's good, and it's nothing quite like what they eat, but its good none the less. When they finish, Tetsuya cleans up and they go to bed, Daiki pressing gentle kisses to his lips, face, and body in general.

Tetsuya meets with his grandfather again and surprisingly Daiki goes with him. He's managed to at least wrap cloth around Daiki's waist so he's not entirely nude as they walk through the village much to Daiki's annoyance. Tetsuya's grandfather looks him up and down, chuckles as he looks between both Daiki and Tetsuya before gesturing for them to sit. Daiki is incredibly reluctant to speak at all when Tetsuya's grandfather speaks to him directly, but he eventually does.

The conversation carries on between the three for a while. Different questions like how they met, about his affection for Tetsuya, about how they were both speculating over Tetsuya's obvious increase in health lately. He tells Daiki that Tetsuya's father was actually an Altum just like Daiki, and that he thinks that because, while the tribe is descended from the Altum and contain the same genes, Tetsuya is closer to being pure than they are. That, he thinks, Tetsuya has been ill because he does not go in the water like his body most probably requires, and that because Daiki has been taking him out, he's been growing healthier.

It's a little crazy; hard for Tetsuya to wrap his mind around, but Daiki's eyes light up and he seems so excited by the prospect. Tetsuya's grandfather stands to walk over to Daiki and places a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Take care of Tetsuya for me." Daiki understands the wealth of words left unsaid, understands he has the elder mans' blessing, understands that if Tetsuya wishes to, that he can take him to experience a deeper part of his heritage.

When they leave, the elder man hugs Tetsuya tightly, whispers for him to be safe, before he lets him go. Daiki leads Tetsuya to the ocean, shedding the sheet around his waist and enticing Tetsuya to remove his clothes. He nods, inhaling softly. It was so strange, but, he'd try for Daiki and for himself. Daiki wades out into the water and waits when he's waist deep for Tetsuya to come to him; to try.

Tetsuya follows Daiki into the water with a smile. He's afraid, of course, he almost drowned last time. But Daiki's here, so he follows. Once submerged he holds his breath, expression faltering and he knows it's showing his fear when Daiki swims over; presses hands to his cheeks and kisses him.

"Breathe," he's told afterword, "through your nose."

Tetsuya nods his head, attempting to inhale; and he's surprised when nothing but oxygen flows through him, as if the water were part of him. Tetsuya smiles, let's Daiki hold his hand, lets him pull him along; lets him pull him to his new life.

_Once upon a time there was a boy who had a dream; a dream to swim in the sea. The boy took his chances and went under. He breathed._

* * *

_A/N: So this is the end. Uhm, not much to say really; I would have enjoyed spreading this out instead of cramming it into 5 chapters but I didn't have the time like I originally thought when I'd started this. _

_After I'd written the 4__th__ chapter I _almost_ made this fic end in tragedy. I was thinking of writing both endings but, again, I don't have the time._

_Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
